


Don't call my name

by Carefulthatsenough



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux - Freeform, Benjamin Solo - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Hux hates his name and Ren thinks it's funny, I couldn't stop myself here it is, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, is a little shit and gets kicked, kind of, kind of smutty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“General Armitage Hux and here I thought that your first name was general” Ren says and Hux kicks him again harder that only make Ren tighten his grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>Hux hates his name and Ren can't stop making fun of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't call my name

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say this just wrote itself i did it in like 20 minutes i needed it to let it out 
> 
> So here it is enjoy

“Hux” Ren says, lying on his stomach in the middle of Hux’ bed in all his naked glory his head popped up in his hands looking up at Hux.

Hux ignores him they did just have amazing sex and their bodies are covered in sweat and other stuff but he still has a lot of work to do and he’s trying to see if his legs work so that he can go get his data pad if he asks Ren to bring it to him with the force, he’ll throw it against the wall and break it like he did the last time. Apparently Ren is a fan of pillow talk and no data pads allowed in pillow talk time.

“General Hux” Ren says and Hux looks down at him confused from where he’s propped on his pillows against the headboard.

“We’ve been doing this for a few months, and I don’t even know your real name” Ren says his brows furrowed in confusion.

Hux huffs “Let’s pretend I don’t have one, like you pretend your real name doesn’t exist” Hux says.

Ren glares at him well that does him well going on asking about Hux’s real name.

“I can just take it out of your head” Ren says a smirk appearing on his face.

“Don’t you dare or this will be the last time we ever fuck” Hux says becoming angrier he doesn’t like where this conversation is going and he hates when Ren is in his head. The feeling is horrible and every time Ren’s does it Hux ignores him for weeks. That’s why it only happened just once before this.

“You like my dick too much for that to happen” Ren says, now grinning at him and getting closer to him crowding Hux against his pillows getting on top of him, almost straddling him.

Hux loves it and hates it at the same time.

“Careful, Ren” Hux says slowly but the bastard just grins and here it is the feeling in his head, the most uncomfortable feeling he ever felt, he tries his best to block it but he knows that he can’t. Ren just chuckles at his failed attempts.

When Ren gets what he wants he starts laughing so hard that he falls on top of Hux.  

“Get off you fucking bastard” Hux screams at him trying to pull him off but Ren is too heavy for him.

Ren just rolls of him and falls on his side still laughing.

“Armitage” he says between laughs “You’re seriously named Armitage?”

Hux tries to get out of bed but two strong arms pull him back he kicks Ren.

“Ouch, oh come on calm down, Armitage” Ren says still holding Hux and laughing Hux can feel the movement of Ren’s chest against his back while he’s laughing.

“Ren let me go at once” Hux says with his most commanding voice.

That never worked on Ren, Hux is so angry he can’t believe Ren did that. Just got into Hux’s mind to find the most useless information. Who does he think he is just getting into Hux’s head like that looking for his given name. Why does he care so much about Hux’s name anyway?

Hux knows the exact words that will make Ren stop laughing and make him feel the way Hux is feeling right now but he doesn’t want Ren to have a fit and destroy Hux’s room. 

“General Armitage Hux and here I thought that your first name was general” Ren says and Hux kicks him again harder that only make Ren tighten his grip on him.

That does it. Ren is going to regret his little stunt. The words are out of his mouth in a second.

“Get off, _Benjamin_ ” Hux says and Ren goes completely still and stops laughing.

Good Hux thinks let him have a taste of his poison.

“You did not just say that” Ren growls letting go of Hux and glaring at him. He’s trying to be scary, that never works on Hux. He’ll never be afraid of Ren, not anymore. He likes to think that Ren would never hurt him unless he asks for it.

“Ohh is poor benny mad now?” Hux says mocking Ren and he feels the tight grip of a hand on his throat, he just gives Ren an unimpressed look. Ren let’s go on his hold on Hux and gets up heading to the fresher anger radiating from him.

“Go fuck yourself” Ren screams and then adds “ _Army_ ” with a smirk.

Hux throws a pillow at the closing door of the fresher hearing Ren’s laughter from the other side.

 

 

He refuses to let Ren touch him for a whole month after that and when they finally fuck again Ren calls him Army and Hux bites so hard on Ren’s shoulder that it bleeds.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to feel about the name Armitage but well it's canon what can I do
> 
> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are always appreciated and make me happy!
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) and my [kylux sideblog](https://carefulrenthatsenough.tumblr.com/)


End file.
